


Two girls, a name, the same spirit

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [16]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Names, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Summary:  There is a German proverb that says: ‘ A good name is a second inheritance.’ Well, Vincent and Beatrice took it very seriously.
Relationships: Vincent Foredale/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Two girls, a name, the same spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 686
> 
> Characters: All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

‘Did you talk to her?’

‘Of course, mother. I talked to her and ordered new dance shoes to make sure it doesn’t happen again.’

‘My shoes are of the best quality…handmade by the best shoemaker in Cordonia at the time…a true work of art.’ 

Vincent didn’t even try to hide a smile ‘That’s the point, mother. They certainly deserve a place in the family gallery for their value.’ 

‘Howard women really do have you wrapped around their finger, don’t they?’ Dominique muttered. 

Vincent chose to pretend he didn’t hear it. 

'You have been too condescending to her… In less than two years she will start to take on some duties, and it’s expected she behaves like a noble young lady. And by the way, we still have to close the issue of her names. She can’t just be Beatrice forever.’

‘Beatrice Mary Dominique…’ Dominique was going to say something, but Vincent continued, ‘And don’t dare to contest the order of names,’

‘I was to say I think it’s a beautiful tribute to Mary… We had our differences, but she was an excellent mother … and an extraordinary woman, I have no problem admitting it…yet, you’re forgetting that tradition dictates that the Foredale’s have at least four names… We could add Elizabeth. That would be a great way to get her your godmother’s favour.’

‘There are thousands of Elizabeth’s in this country and I think that’s not why her majesty favours them more,’ Vincent jested.

‘You know very well that she holds this house in high regard. It costs you nothing to indulge me this.’

‘I like it. It’s a very beautiful name,’ Vincent agreed, ‘Beatrice Mary Dominique Elizabeth…’, he repeated, ‘Sounds very noble, indeed… One name left’

For the last name, mother and son failed to reach consensus.

‘It would be fair for her to choose one of the names…after all, she will live with it for the rest of her days.’ Vincent suggested.

'In what world is it a good idea to let a child choose her own name?’ 

——– Later, on that day ———-

‘Before the story, we need to talk.’

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, my dear. We need to talk about your name. There is a tradition in our family: the Foredale’s must have at least four names. For example, my full name is Vincent Rupert Philip James. Harry’s full name is Henry Alexander Vincent Rupert.’ 

‘What names did you choose for me?’ she asked, fearing the answer.

‘Beatrice Mary Dominique Elizabeth’

The girl seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

‘What were you afraid of?’

‘I don’t know…grandma’s old-fashioned taste?’

Vincent couldn’t help but laugh, 'That one has scared me a few times throughout my life, but I wasn’t going to let him play its games with your name… Do you like it?’

‘Yes! But, wait minute…what about the fourth name? I knew there was something suspicious here…’

'I decided to let you choose your fourth name.’

‘Really?! Wow… That is so cool… I mean… That’s a choice that no one can ever make’

‘It’s the opportunity of a lifetime. Furthermore, it’d something that you will carry with you for the rest of your life. So, think carefully. I don’t need an answer now,’

‘Can I be Kenna?’ Beatrice asked excited.

‘Are you sure, my dear?’

‘What could be cooler than a badass warrior queen’s name?’

She was brave… Check. She was smart… Check. Determined and independent… Check. She was stubborn…double check. Maybe she wasn’t that different from the legendary queen after all.

'I have no arguments to refute that statement, but even so, I’m going to give you tonight to think about it a little more about it,’

‘No need. That’s my final decision!’

'Very well. Let’s go to today’s story then.’

Later, before falling asleep, Beatrice was thinking about her name and was very pleased with her luck and her choice…until she realized ‘Holy cow, the name does not fit in the header of worksheets!’


End file.
